


As Old as You Feel

by Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowley looks out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Old as You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franciskerst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/gifts).



Cowley felt old. He didn't often feel old, more frustrated that his leg wouldn't let him run and leap and give chase as he once had. He watched his agents through the window, his lads - and lasses, these days - still agile and brimming with irrepressible energy, with the ease of muscles and tendons and bones that obeyed them, and he remembered the years when he was like that, even after this damned bulled had lodged itself in his leg and his life.

He'd found other ways to fight, other ways to give chase, and they were just as satisfying, even if the young pups didn't realise it yet - one day they would, too.

And yet sometimes it didn't work, sometimes - like today - he wanted to punch something or outrun the world in the gym or boxing ring, or through the grim, grey streets of people who'd never smelled roses or lavender in their lives, but were _alive_ and free in a way he  
could never be. Free not to know.

There was a knock behind him, footsteps, and he turned. Bodie stood, trousers creased, tie straight, and a smile on his face. "Drink, sir?" he asked, eyes alive. No, Cowley didn't often feel old.

**Author's Note:**

> (for FrancisKerst, Christmas 2011, Pros FandomCards)


End file.
